


New Home

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Well, this is where I live.”“I like it. It’s much more home-y than the mansion you had before.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> i hate titles

“Well, this is where I live.”

“I like it. It’s much more home-y than the mansion you had before.”

“It wasn’t a mansion.”

“Tell that to 10 year old me who lived in a one bedroom apartment and was best friends with girls who lived above a restaurant and a boy who had a family of 6 in a three bedroom house,” Maria commented, trailing her fingers over the painfully empty walls as she led herself to the kitchen.

Isobel watched her and tried not to be creepy about it. For some reason, she cared about what Maria thought. Maybe it was because she really wanted to make sure she felt comfortable there.

“I guess,” Isobel said. Maria hummed and sent a smile over her shoulder. It made her feel dizzy.

“You should get a giant painting of, like, a sheep and put it right here,” Maria said, waving her hands towards the empty wall in the kitchen.

“Why there?”

“Art,” Maria answered. Isobel shook her head with a smile and continued to follow her as she walked to the bedroom.

Maria dove into the bed, relaxing into it and making herself at home. Isobel leaned against the door frame and stared. It was too easy to stare. How had she gone so long without noticing just how gorgeous Maria was?

Well, she knew how. She didn’t like to think about it.

“Can I ask a question?” Maria wondered.

“Sure.”

“Where did all the art and trinkets you had in your mansion go? Like, this feels homey, but it doesn’t look very… Isobel, you know?” Maria pointed out. Isobel gulped and her eyes slid to the ground, pinching the inside of her arm slightly.

“I threw out anything that reminded me of Noah,” she answered simply. Maria stayed quiet for a moment.

The bed rustled as she sat up and said, “Shit, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“It’s not. I don’t wanna remind you of that asshole,” Maria said, “Honestly, I feel bad for not saying anything when I first saw him picking up girls from the bar.”

“Not your responsibility, Maria, it’s fine,” Isobel assured her, looking up enough to smile. Maria came closer with open arms and Isobel smiled, letting her be tugged into a hug.

Isobel closed her eyes and pressed her nose against Maria’s neck. She was taller than her, but it was easy to fold into her embrace. It was easy to relax with her. It was easy to just become utterly infatuated. She should know.

“I love it,” Maria whispered, “I can’t wait to come over and bother you all the time now that you live so close.”

“Bother me whenever.”

“Even in the middle of the night?”

“Especially in the middle of the night.”

Maria snorted and combed her fingers through Isobel’s hair. “Can’t wait.”

Neither could Isobel.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
